You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone
by Hinomoto
Summary: She was a geek. Really, she was searching. When Inuyasha is a vain like the world, she changes to be true. Now his brother...SK SM Update: chap. 7
1. Uno na mento

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Summary: She was a geek. Until a friend to change her into the hot girl she was. Who would have known that this was Kagome Higurashi? Reason of Change: Inuyasha dumps her for her cousin Kikyou.  
  
"Sango, I'm doing this because?" Kagome said as makeup, nails, and hair stylists were messing with her hair.  
  
"Because of your evil, bastard EX-boyfriend, who dumped you for your sluttish, cheating, whore of a cousin." Sango replied as she examined a picture of the 'old' Kagome. Kagome was rich, the richest in Japan. Not many knew that. Not many knew that she also mastered Karate, Kung Fu, Tai Kwon do, and 10 other Martial Arts, either. Only her family and Sango new that.  
  
"I'm done!" Kagome said as she looked in the mirror. Sango turned around and gasped.  
  
"You look great! WOW! How could you have this under that? ::Points to old pic:: Now, when in hell's earth did you not only pierce your ears, but your belly button to, and how'd you get that six pack?!?!" Sango screeched.  
  
"I got the piercings when I went to America last summer, and the six pack I've developed. The Attic is a Dojo and training facility. When I get angry, I train, I have to keep my martial art skills up if the chance they are needed arises. Who knows when I need to kick someone's butt?" Kagome said as she looked at her flabbergasted friend. {Okay this is her house layout. The study, family, dining, kitchen, etc. is on the 1st floor. Guest bedrooms are on the second floor. Family bedrooms are on the 3rd story. Attic is training, 1st level of basement [closest to the 1st floor] is party room, 2nd is band room.}  
  
"You do martial arts?!?!" Sango said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Anyway, can I please get some new clothes?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. Kagome handed her a KH card. "You know what to get me, remember I'm not a whore like Kikyou though, and on your way, buy me a new car. Blue if you will. I need to call Kouga so we can practice. We'll wait for you to come back though. We all need to practice for the Prom coming up. So hurry back."  
  
"Right, be back in a flash." Sango said as she left Kagome's home. Kagome walked out of her room and into the hallway. She walked to the elevator and went to the band room. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
Yea. Hey listen, we have to do some practicing okay? I have something to show you, too! It's awesome you'll love it!  
  
okay. Be there in 30!  
  
K. Later!  
  
Kouga arrived and a maid sent him up err...down to Kagome who was in the practice room. Her back was turned as he entered.  
  
"You had something to show me Kag?" He said tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I do." She turned around. He gasped and fell to the ground unconscious. Perfect, he would awake around the time Sango arrived. She turned on the flat big screen TV.  
  
Short? I know, sorry...it won't be that short anymore. Tomorrow she has P.E. –each class is with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. In P.E. they are doing Martial arts. Sango vs. Miroku...Lecher. Inuyasha vs. Kagome, and later, Kagome vs. Kikyou, and Sango vs. Inuyasha. Kukukukukuku....prepare for a major ass woopin! 


	2. Little to hard for the Brain?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Little to Hard for the brain?  
  
Sango found Kouga on the ground with Kagome watching TV.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Bought you some more clothes. I also got you a silver Alexis. I also got you a convertible and a baby blue Jaguar. Not to mention some other cars. Oh by the way what happened to Kouga?" Sango said as Kagome turned around.  
  
"He saw me. He should be waking up now. Any way, just put the bags in my closet. I'll wake up Kouga so we can practice." Sango nodded and walked away to tell the maids to put the bags in Kagome's closet. Kagome splashed Kouga with ice cold water . He jumped up shocked. "Well glad to see you could join us Kouga. Sango will be right back, now we have to practice, for the prom okay? And before you ask I did this cause Inuyasha dumped me for Kikyou, and I'm going to show him what he lost." Kagome said as Kouga laughed and headed over to his drum set. He was the drummer, while Sango played bass and Kagome played the electric guitar. They all sang, but it was mostly Kagome. The had been booked for the Prom, and nobody knew that Kagome was really in the band. All the posters advertising their band, Kagome was in shadowed. She couldn't wait to show them at the prom. Sango came back and headed to her guitar. Kouga struck a beat as Sango added in. Kagome then came in with a kick-ass solo then began to sing.  
  
Kagome pulled up into the front parking space of the school. Sango got out of the car, followed by Kagome. It was Monday, and Kagome was extremely excited to show the real her off. Instead of the one she hid. Her car shined in the sun. Her black hair flowed down to her lower back. She wore black baggy pants that fit snuggly around her waist. She wore an also black tank top that showed off her 6-pack. She had a belly-button ring in and earrings with black crosses. She had eyeliner and eye shadow. She walked over to Kouga who was to her left.  
  
"Hey Kouga!" She said with a smile. "Like my car? I know its great. The best there is in this parking lot." He laughed.  
  
"As much as I try I just can't get over the fact you always looked like this." Kouga said as it was Kagome's turn to laugh.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone this is me. I have to show Inuyasha first. It's going to be great. Well speak of the devil himself, here he comes." Kagome said as she turned her head.  
  
"Kouga, you damn bastard! This better not be your car, I know you aren't that rich. It's the best in this whole damn lot now! I'm second." Inuyasha yelled as a girl with black hair clung to him. She had a skirt and VERY short shirt one. It barely covered her. Her face was covered in make-up, and she was wearing cheap cologne. Behind her was a boy wearing a dark blue shirt with navy blue baggy pants.  
  
"Actually Inuyasha, it's my car." Kagome said. Miroku instantly went up to her and grabbed her hand. "Like I said before Miroku, I will not bear your child. Now Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou, if you'll excuse me I have a class to go to." Kagome said as she walked away. "Oh and by the way, Inuyasha, you really should do something about the whore next to you. She clings to you like a fly on shit." Kagome tossed over her shoulder to a red-faced Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, your not going to let that slut talk to us like that are you?" Kikyou said in a seductive, squeaky voice.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said as he walked away, Kikyou immediately following. Miroku sat there stunned. She had known all there names, and what Miroku was going to ask her. Kouga and Sango followed her too. Miroku followed the way they left. He caught up to them as they were about to enter his reading/language arts class. He grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulder. He pulled her away from the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yume Tenshi. (It means Dream Angel in Japanese. This is my pen name when I do art. Ioka is for writings)"  
  
Miroku looked at her confused. That was Kagome's pen name for everything she did. She used it as her name in the band, and on art that she showed, as well as her stories.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered.  
  
"Yup!" Kagome said as she smiled. "Took of the mask! Like?"  
  
"You look amazing! How on earth!!! Wow! If I knew you looked like this before..." Miroku was about to finish but the bell rang and Kagome pushed them all into the room. She made her way to the door and stepped in. She heard gasps as she headed to her seat. Everyone's eyes were on her. The men were ogling and the girls were looking up in admiration. She sat down in her seat and looked up at the stunned teacher.  
  
"Young lady, that is an assigned seat." Ms. Azure said.  
  
"I know." Kagome said. "I was assigned it at the beginning of the year." More gasps were heard.  
  
"Kagome?" The teacher whispered.  
  
"Present" Kagome said. The teacher looked in awe before starting the lesson. To Kagome's left was Sango. Her right was Kouga. Miroku was behind Sango and Kikyou was behind Kouga. Inuyasha was behind Kagome. He starred at her in shock the whole lesson.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Ms. Azure said. Kagome laughed with the class.  
  
"I know you think I'm beautiful Inuyasha, but honestly, couldn't you at least ogle at lunch instead of class." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said before turning his head. The teacher just shook her head before continuing with her lesson.  
  
After the two periods of reading language arts, Kagome headed off to P.E. with Kouga, Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha followed from a distance glaring at them as Kikyou clung to him. The changed clothes for P.E. Kagome had black sweat pants with a blue tight Tank. Inuyasha had baggy red shorts with a semi-tight red shirt showing off his muscles. Miroku was wearing black baggy shorts with a semi-tight blue purple shirt. Kikyou was wearing a white tight tank top that looked like a bra because it was so short. Her shorts were EXTREMEMLY short. Sango had on loose black shorts with a hot pink and black tank. Kouga had tan baggy shorts with a brown shirt showing off some of his muscles. They walked over to their teacher.  
  
"Alright class, today we will be having a sparring match. Each of you will start with a partner, and change a few times. Now I will choose your sparing partner, and you will have complete Martial Arts gear. Where all of the gear! I don't want anybody to get hurt! Now go get your gear. It's right over there." The woman said as she pointed to gear hanging on a rack. The student got their gear. There were arms guards, leg guards, a body guard and a head guard. The walked over to the teacher to wait for their first sparring partner.  
  
"Okay. When I call you and your partner. Please go over the arena. Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku ..."the teacher continued on. As they made their way over to the arena.  
  
"Show me your skill Kagome, k? Show no mercy to Inuyasha! I'm going to kill the lecher though!" Sango said as Kagome laughed.  
  
They headed off to their arenas. The teacher blew her whistle showing that they would be starting. They bowed before going into fighting stance.  
  
"You're going down lecher." Sango said to Miroku.  
  
"Don't worry Kag, I'll go easy on you." Inuyasha sneered at Kagome.  
  
"Hey love, I think you'll be the one in trouble not me. You see, you knew me well, but not well enough!" Kagome said as the whistle blew again, signifying that they could start. Inuyasha threw a front snap kick at Kagome, who did a low block. She threw a reverse punch striking him in his helmet. He was stunned. He took it up a notch and was matched blow by blow. Kagome then hit him in his stomach. The force sent him back a few steps. He took it up to his full potential. The whole PE room was watching now. Kagome was getting a little tired of the attention. He couldn't even hit her. She sighed. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him.  
  
"I really liked you. I thought you were different than those who judged me. When I was around you I was happy in the life I knew of as sad. But then you left me for Kikyou, my cousin, who is a snotty, whore, you better be careful, she's great at cheating people, better watch her close, she changes her mind a lot. Later." Kagome whispered to him as she unwound him before using a round house kick to send him into a nearby wall winning the match. The coach blew the whistle. The matches ended. Kikyou lost, Kouga, won, Inuyasha and Miroku lost, and Kagome and Sango Won. Next paring match was Miroku and Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha, Kouga and Kikyou. Sango was furious with Inuyasha.  
  
He was still partly dazed, so Sango was able to grab him and whisper in his ear: you broke up with Kagome for a whore. Kagome couldn't stop crying for a week. She really liked you Inuyasha, and you betrayed her."  
  
Inuyasha turned Sango around. "How come Kagome didn't change like this before? Not enough love but enough hate?"  
  
Sango reversed him. "She was going to do it for prom, but you just had to dump her the week before. Nice." They broke away and began to fight again. They ended in a draw.  
  
"You slut, what dog face sees in you is beyond me, you whore. You'll never be as good as Kagome. So don't even try." Kouga said as he threw a punch at Kikyou. Knocking her out of the ring and out of consciousness.  
  
"How can you stand to be around Kikyou and Inuyasha, together? She smells like a dirt, don't you think that it's disgusting, that they would kiss in public?" Kagome said to Miroku.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. She has Inuyasha on a leash. It's awful." Miroku said as he brushed Kagome's butt on 'accident'.  
  
"Pervert!" Kagome screamed as she sent Miroku out of the area.  
  
The teacher gathered them up before dismissing them to the locker room. She called the nurse to check the unconscious Kikyou. Kouga got 3 days detention. "It was worth it." Kouga said as the group laughed. They were walking to their next class.  
  
"Okay you guys, remember to meet after school to hang up the new posters for the prom, the one where Yume Tenshi is revealed to the world." Kagome said. "Oh yeah, by the way Friday we can play at Club Wave. I don't want anybody getting drunk. Remember last time ::Cough:: ::cough:: Kouga." Last time they played at a club, Kouga got a hangover and they couldn't play at the event scheduled the next day. Kouga blushed.  
  
"I won't" Kouga said. Everyone walked into their history class. Everybody was good in this class. It was like they lived there. They didn't even need to pay attention. The teacher was good, but clueless, so they just passed ideas of songs. Kagome usually got the best ones, but they all did really good ones.  
  
Next Chapter we meet Sesshomaru after school. He's one year older. He has to say with Inuyasha. Anyway, vote for Kagome's pairing, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. I might even do a Kouga. It's already a Miroku/Sango. So choose away. And thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( V 


	3. Mall Shops, Roof tops, and club shocks

Sesshomaru/ Kagome 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 Go Sesshy!! Inuyasha/Kagome1, 2, 3 HAHAHAHAHA POOR STUPID MUTT!!!!!LOL Sango/Miroku Indefinite  
  
Well it seem that they are on there second lap. Sesshomaru is in the lead, with a sad Inuyasha in the dust. It up to you folks. Who will be the winner, Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha? Voting ends 5th chapters. Results displayed the 6th. Disclaimer: Don't own anybody.  
  
Mall shops, roof tops, and club shocks  
  
_Dear Inuyasha,  
Much to my dismay and anger, I will be forced to stay with you. Father has demanded that I attend your wretched school, as mine has had a minor difficulty, and will be closed for the rest of the yea. Prepare a room. Yes, I will not be able to sleep in another apartment, tragic. Do not fret dear brother, for I shall not stay inside your awful smelling dorm rooms. I will busy myself outside the "home" any possible way.  
  
Sincerely, Sesshomaru_  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku waited outside for Kouga. They had posters in there hands. Kouga walked out of the room. He smiled at his friends wolfishly. They handed him a stapler and some posters. They went around the school stapling all the posters everywhere. When they were finished, they headed back home. Kagome stopped soon after they left.  
  
"Hey guys, tomorrow we play at club wave...so let's...." Kagome trailed off. The boys looked up in question from their position in the back seats. Kagome winked at Sango.  
  
"SHOPPING!" the two girls loud voices rang in the other two boys. The four headed to the mall on Ocean Avenue. Deciding to meet at the food court at 6:00 for dinner, the girls separated from the boys.  
  
"Sango, I know you got me new clothes but, I love shopping. Anyway, I want to get something for Club Wave, okay?" Sango nodded as they headed off into the mystery of walls. The two headed around the store. Kagome bought 5 new belly button rings, 10 different sets of earrings, 3 chokers, 2 necklaces, a bracelet, anklet, 7 rings and 3 matching outfits. They headed out triumphantly. Kagome walked into Pac Sun. She wondered around the store. She was looking at a pair of capris when she spotted a silver view in her vision. At first glance she thought it was Inuyasha. She then realized it wasn't with the glorious man turned and faced Kagome. His eyes were golden like Inuyasha and his hair was his same silver, except more shiny and bright. His face was cold, and indifferent. Kagome wondered at the man's façade. He was handsome, she caught herself thinking. They starred into each other's eyes for an eternity. Sango tapped her. She broke away from the eye contact. She turned back to face the man, but he was gone. She sighed. He could've been her imagination, a really, really, REALLY, good part of her imagination. Sango tapped her again. They walked of to find the boys. The spotted them at the table and put their bags their. The boys had 2 bags each. The girls, well I don't know because I lost count at 30, together of course. They ate their dinner in peace. It was too silent though. Kagome hated silence, so inside her head she created a song. Screaming with joy and the inspirations, she grabbed paper and pencil and wrote it down, telling her friends about it. They all loved the new song. Kagome wanting to work on her new song, left to proceed home. Her friends, of course, were following.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at Inuyasha's dorm at the exact time he said he would. He was never one to be late. He was welcomed to the site of his brother making-out with a sluttish looking woman. He almost grimaced when her scent reached him. She smelled like she lived in a grave. When his brother finally noticed him he was yelled at and cussed at as usually. Eventually he was lead to his room. He unpacked his things before quickly leaving the horrible place he was living at. Why he didn't live in a better house that the family could easily afford: no clue. He left in his comfortable silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, to go to the mall. Walking in to Pac Sun, he looked around. Turning he was faced with a brown-eyed goddess. Her pale creamy skin was desirable. Her dark brown/blackish hair cascaded like a waterfall over her shoulder. Their eyes were still locked until a girl tapped the goddess on the shoulder. She broke the eye contact, and he took the opportunity to get away. She was stirring some unwanted feelings in him. Some unnamed, others familiarly annoying. For example: desire. He never desired any one, and yet he was captivated by her beauty.

* * *

NEXT DAY  
  
Kagome drove Sango to school. They walked out of the car and started walking to class. When they reached Reading/Language arts, she had to resist the urge to stab all the guys who were hooting and whistling at her. She graceful took her seat. Inuyasha and Kikyou entered with their fingers entwined. Kagome hardly made it though the two periods. P.E. had change from Martial Arts to basketball.  
  
"Nice job Kouga! By knocking Kikyou out, we had to change what were doing!" Kagome said as she hit the blushing Kouga. Sango and Miroku laughed. They headed over to where the 2 on 2 was. The teams were Kouga and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kagome and Kouga smiled. They were going against the Kikyou and Inuyasha. Inuyasha started with the ball. He dribbled past Kouga and shot. Kagome suddenly appeared and passed the ball around her back to Kouga. Kouga shot and hit the rim. Inuyasha was about to get the ball, when Kouga got it and recovered it to Kagome. Inuyasha went after Kagome. She dribbled in between her legs. She then gracefully put the ball in between her knees, keeping it there, while pretending to pass it to Kouga, all in one movement. Inuyasha went in the directions she faked, and she pulled the ball out of her knee prison, and shot from the three point line. With a swish, the basketball sunk in. Inuyasha grabbed the ball. He checked it to Kagome, who checked it back. He tried to have the ball go through Kagome's legs, but she had her hand their and passed it to Kouga. Kikyou finally made a move and tried to block Kouga, "accidentally" knocking her bosom into his back. Kagome was about ready to gag. Kouga turned around and put the ball through her legs. He then ran around her and collected the ball. He took the shot. It hit the back board before going in. Kouga and Kagome were the winners. Kagome left to go the bathroom. After washing her hands, she heard the bell ring. She decided to ditch the next class. It was her math class. She hated it. She already knew the lesson, so what is the point of staying. She went into the girls' bathroom. She opened a window. She lowered her self out. There was a small ledge below her that she dropped on to. She followed the small ledge to another spot where she was able to jump onto a larger ledge. Following that ledge, she was greeted with cement like wall. She hopped over it with ease, before she reached the ceiling. She made her way to her favorite spot. She had a guitar that she kept up there. She hid it in a little tent housing she made. The tent was very stable and unseen from the ground. Kagome would often ditch, when she knew a lesson ahead of time. She would come up with songs, and sing and play them on the roof. She was barely heard. Most people thought it was a ghost, or their imagination. There was no way to reach the roof, except her way, and a tree that had branches that hung over the roof. That was another way to get to the roof when the whole building was closed. She watched the tree in front of her before sitting on an amp and strumming the strings of her guitar. Before long, she had a tune going. She then added lyrics.  
  
Lonely man  
  
Walking around with tracks in the sand  
  
Lonely man  
  
Walking around with a façade  
  
Lonely man  
  
I'm gonna figure, gonna figure you out  
  
Lonely man  
  
You try and hide it  
  
But your eyes are the window to your soul  
  
And although your windows are hazy  
  
I can find your soul cause I know where look  
  
And although you driving me crazy  
  
I'm crazier with out you  
  
Kagome paused. Soon she heard clapping. Her eyes widened as she looked over at the tree. Soon a man jumped out of the tree landing on the roof. Kagome looked at him in awe. He was then man that she saw at Pac Sun.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Kagome said.  
  
"Long enough to hear you play. Why may I ask are you not in class, and instead playing a guitar, and singing on the roof? Wouldn't someone suspect you?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold and commanding voice.  
  
"You can take of the façade. I can see your eyes, and they are the window to your soul." Kagome said with a smirk. The man narrowed his eyes. "But to answer your question before, I already know the lesson, I do this often, and I like playing up here, I get most of my band's songs created here, and also everyone thinks I'm either their imagination, or a ghost. Some kid was murdered on that tree. He also came up here to relax, and some jealous kid knocked him out and hung him. He played electric guitar in the school band." Kagome said. The man nodded. "So who are you and what brings you here? I know you're not from around here."  
  
"I am Sesshomaru."  
  
"I'm Kagome nice to meet you!" Kagome stuck out her hand. The man stared at it. Kagome sighed. "Look, I know that you think you're all great and indifferent, but your not. Now if you'll excuse me, the bell is going to ring in exactly 5 minutes, my next class is history, and I particularly like that class." Kagome put her guitar and amp under the tent, before jumping off the side of the roof. Sesshomaru rushed after to find her squatting on a ledge under him. "Awww...you were concerned! How sweet!" Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"I was only hoping to see your body squished at impact." Sesshomaru said with the slightest tint of pink. Kagome was still smirking.  
  
"Sure Fluffy, sure..." Kagome grinned and kissed his cheek before doing a back flip into the air. They were on the roof of a 4 story building, and she jumped off. He watched in awe as she twisted and turned. She was going fast, but with one final turn and twist, she landed, not moving an inch before the bell rung, and she went of to History. He then waited for the bell to ring again before also jumping and landing on the ground. He went to the office to enroll. Maybe he would like this school after all.

* * *

Should I end at a cliff? No0o0o0pe. I said Mall shops, check, roof tops, check, and club shocks, not check. So we continue. Mistro, the music please.

* * *

Kagome headed back to history class after the little meeting. She smiled at the impression she made. But something puzzled her. He looked extremely similar to Inuyasha. She was pondering on the subject, when a hand was placed over her mouth and she was pulled into shadows.  
  
"Where have you been Kagome? You missed Math!" It was Sango.  
  
"The roof, there's a rocking new song that we might be able to play at prom if I finish it." Kagome said. Sango nodded, and the two headed off into class.  
  
Later in the day

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were waiting outside for Kouga. He doubled his time in detention so he didn't have to go to it Saturday. They were going to an amusement park. Kouga walked out of the room with a wolfish grin, his hand on his head. Kagome bonked him on the back of his head.  
  
They then headed to Club Wave. The Club had a giant dance floor, a bar to the left, and couches, TVs, and a lounge room to the right. The lights were dimmed. There was a stage with curtains. The group walked over to the stage. Kagome was wearing a Morbid Threads Black and Red Ribbon Skirt from Hot Topic. It was a black skirt that featured red ribbon tie accents, side gathers, and a handkerchief hem. She had a Super Low Fat Red and Black Lace Tank Top from Hot Topic also. It was a red ribbed tank top features a beautiful black lace and ribbon front design. The ribbon runs through black eyelets and ties in a bow on top. Sango was wearing a red tank top with a black rose on it. She had Black capris sewn together with red thread. She had red suspenders that connected from the belt loop in front to the bottom of her capris. Miroku was wearing baggy, black pants. He had a dark blue shirt. Kouga was wearing baggy, light brown shorts, with a dark brown shirt. There were midnight black flames at the bottom.  
  
Kagome walked out on stage, the spotlight shinning on her. "Hey guys! It's Yume Tenshi, or my real name, Kagome Higurashi. Yeah, yeah, check the babe, hood came off hottie, but seriously, like my change?" Kagome said into the microphone, as she was answered by hoots, and calls. "Okay so enough of the talking, I think its time we rock this Club!" Kagome said as she nodded to Kouga. The lights dimmed, save the blue and green lights circling periodically. Kouga began counting the beat.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4!" Kouga shouted. Sango struck a beat on base. Kagome started playing a few beats later.  
  
Kagome started to sing into the Microphone.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
I used to know what is was to keep a smile on my face  
  
It happened many times  
  
But I can't keep coming back now,  
  
Can't keep Waiting for your call  
  
So break my fall  
  
(All)  
  
Don't want your love no more  
  
Don't want your settled score  
  
Just wanna make the best of my life  
  
So leave me be  
  
Cause I'm tried  
  
Like you're tired of me.  
  
Kagome took into a kick-ass solo. Her guitar was working great and her fingers seemed to have a mind of its own. The crowd went wild. They were screaming and ranting on. The rest of the band came on and Sango began singing.  
  
(Sango)  
  
You just want someone to make you happy  
  
You don't really love me  
  
It's just a game  
  
That you can't tame  
  
So pack it up  
  
(All)  
  
Don't want your love no more  
  
Don't want your settled score  
  
Just wanna make the best of my life  
  
So leave me be  
  
Cause I'm tried  
  
Like you're tired of me  
  
The group ended with the audience going crazy. They were screaming for more. Kagome smiled before starting another song. The group played for 2 hours no stop. Now it was time for there break, while the DJ played. Kagome put away her guitar, before heading out to dance. She spotted a certain silver-haired boy. She made her way to him with a smirk on her face. He was sitting at a table. There was a chair directly across from him. She sat down in one of the extras. He finally noticed her after a minute; he seemed to be looking at something.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV  
  
I reached home to find my brother was also home. He walked over to me holding the phone.  
  
"Dad called, he said for you to call him back." Inuyasha said while handing him the phone. I dialed his phone. It rang 3 times, and then he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru, are you enrolled yet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, then you can go to a club to bond with your brother."  
  
"Father, this Sessho-"  
  
"No buts, go now!"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"It's called Club Wave."  
  
"Ok." With that I hung up. I can't believe he was making me do this. Changing into a silver silk button up shirt, and black pants, I grabbed my brother who was in a red silk shirt with baggy red shorts. Going out to my Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, I threw him out into the passenger seat.  
  
"Father said bonding" I said, finally answering his question that I had disregarded for so long. I sighed before starting the car and driving away. When we arrived at Club Wave, it appeared to be extremely packed, people were lined up for at least a mile. I headed with my brother to front of the line. The bouncer stopped me.  
  
"Get in the line buddy" He said in a gruff voice. I gave him a cold glare before starting.  
  
"My father, Inutashio surely must have made a reservation, he suggested I attend this awful club seeing if it was fit for a sponsor such as him self, I guess we can't report if we can't get in, now can we?" The man was absolutely pale now. I mentally laughed as he shakily opened the door. Instantly I was rewarded with bright lights shining every which way and what not. Inuyasha went to get drinks. I grabbed a seat in the lounge area. One chair was for my brother and the one across from him for me. I looked up at the stage-it was that girl! She was just getting on. She began to sing, she sang like she sang on the roof: beautifully. She was beautiful, her skirt and shirt looked to be made for her, hugging each of her wonderful curves. Part of her was hidden behind a guitar though, so it as left to my imagination. I stared at her for 2 hours listening to her sing. My brother and I were offered a dance; I declined each time and continued to watch her. I then heard an annoying giggle, I dreaded it, but I turned my head to find my brother's wench kissing another man. She seemed to be dancing and rubbing herself against him in the skimpiest outfit she was in. Did she have any modesty? I couldn't take my eyes off the disturbing couple. Finally, I wasn't able to hold it anymore, and I turned my head to look into brown ones: Kagome's to be exact.

* * *

Regular POV  
  
"Greeting, Sesshomaru! How are you?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Hn." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome turned in the direction Sesshomaru was looking in earlier. Her eyes widened as her face turned crimson in anger. She stood up violently, the chair flying down. She walked over to where Kikyou was and punched her. Kikyou was thrown 5 feet at least. Kagome walked over to her again. An unearthly wind was blowing her hair, tossing it around. Her eyes looked to be glowing.  
  
"My dear cousin," Kagome said with venom,"So you have made Inuyasha another dated then cheated on. That is unacceptable, Inuyasha may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve to be cheated on!" Kagome punched her again. Inuyasha arrived right when Kagome first hit Kikyou, Sesshomaru was holding him back. Inuyasha watched with hurt in his eyes as Kikyou crawled over to the guys she was dancing with, crying, as they kissed, not a peck or chaste kiss but a full frontal kiss, heated with passion. Inuyasha felt the tears coming as he walked up to Kikyou.  
  
"It's over Kikyou, you cheating whore!" Inuyasha said as he stomped away. Kagome walked over to Kikyou, her fist high in the air.  
  
"I could easily take your life Kikyou, but I won't, just know now, you are not welcome in the Higurashi Mansion, your stuff will be assembled and taken to an apartment, that you will have to pay for. If you want to be a whore, don't do it to MY friends, or MY house." Kagome said before turning on heel to find Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stalked behind following in the shadows. The music started as Kikyou and her new boy toy walked away. Kikyou acting like it never happened.

* * *

Kagome found Inuyasha huddled and sobbing outside the club in an alley. She walked over to his huddled form and embraced him.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha whispered, as his teary eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Why what?" Kagome said back.  
  
"Why did you stick up for me, after all I've done for you?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You are my friend, and I hate it when you get hurt." Kagome said. The two looked into each others eyes for a minute, before Kagome stood up. She stretched out a hand that he took with his own. She helped him up, as they walked back into the club. Kagome sat down with Inuyasha when Sesshomaru went to their table.  
  
"Hi, Fluffy! Sup?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru, and I do believe I came to sit with my brother."  
  
"Oh you have a brother? Who is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He is sitting next to you."  
  
"Inuyasha? You've known me for how long and you didn't tell me you had a half-brother?" Kagome said as she playfully hit her.  
  
"Half brother" Inuyasha corrected.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care, anyway, would one of you like to dance?" Kagome said with a twinkle in her eyes. She held out her hand as the two boys surprisingly both put their hand in hers. She blinked as they glared at each other. Before Kagome could dance with them, Sango came up.  
  
"We have to get back on" Sango said.  
  
"Sorry boys, some other time, K?" Kagome said as she kissed both on the cheek. She headed off to the stage.  
  
"Okay you guys, were back, sadly, we can only play two more songs, anyway, it's Evanescence's Birthday, and so...We're going to be playing two of her songs from her album: Fallen. First it's Haunted!" Kagome said as people cheered.

* * *

(Okay the following songs are from Evanescence's album: Fallen.) (Kagome singing) [Sango Singing] {All Singing}

* * *

(Long Lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know your still there)  
  
{Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down Fearing you, loving you I won't let you pull me down.}  
  
[Hunting you I can smell you-alive. Your heart pounding in my head]  
  
{Watching me, Wanting me I can feel you pull me down, Saving me, Raping me, Watching me}  
  
Then Kagome went into another Kick ass solo. The crowd again going wild, they were screaming and yelling as Kagome played.  
  
[Watching me wanting me I can feel (Feel you pull me down) you pull me down! Fearing you Loving you, I (I won't let you pull me down) won't let you pull me down]  
  
The audience clapped as Kagome went up to the microphone.  
  
"Okay, so, now that we have done that...next is My last Breath, and a small change, I'm letting my friend Miroku play the electric, now he isn't as good as me, but he will do." Kagome said with a wink, as she unplugged her guitar from the amp. Miroku then plugged in his own guitar.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
{Miroku, Sango and Kouga}  
  
[Sango]  
  
:: All::  
  
(Hold on to me Love You know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?)  
  
::Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thought s of you Sweet raptured light It ends here tonight::  
  
(I'll miss the winter A world of Fragile things Look for me in the White forest Hiding in a hollow tree[come find me] I know you can hear me I can taste it in your tears)  
  
The crowd went wild as Kagome swung her hips into the music. All men's eyes were on her. How could they resist when a girl was seductively swinging her hips, who was beautiful as her singing?  
  
::Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you Sweet Raptured light it ends here tonight:: {Closing your eyes to disappear You pray Your dreams will leave you here But still You wake and know the truth No one's there}  
  
::Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me calling me as you fade to black::  
  
{Say goodnight} (Holding my last breath) {Don't be afraid} (Safe inside myself) {Holding me} (Are all my thought of you) {Sweet Raptured light} (It ends here tonight)  
  
The band ended as the crowd went wild. Kagome packed up her stuff before heading outside to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey you guys! Anyway, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and I are going to the amusement park, Would you like to come?" Kagome asked with sparkling eyes. They nodded and she handed them two tickets. "Okay! See you there!" Kagome said as she swung her leg over her red and silver 2002 Kawasaki ZZR-1200.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. 12 pages on Microsoft! Anyway, like I said before, Sesshomaru is winning but, Inuyasha still has a chance! So keep voting!  
  
Ioka 


	4. A day of amusement

To mei mei. Thanks bud. Don't own. Borrowing a part from an anime called case closed, okay? GREAT! Oh yeah! Last time to vote for you know what!!!

_**A day of amusement**_

Inuyasha/Kagome1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 ugggg...I need to start recording this better...

Sesshomaru/Kagome 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24

Kagome parked her bike and hopped off. She locked it and headed off to Devil's Dome. The whole amusement park was covered in a bubble; the rides were fast, scary, tall, and red...and black. Walking up to the ticket booth she handed the lady her ticket. The woman stamped her hand so she could re-enter. Kagome walked over to the giant devil. She looked around and walked around the devil searching for her friends who were supposed to meet her around now. She looked at her clock. It was exactly 12:00. They should be here right now. Miroku and Sango were usually on time. She sat in front of the statue starring at the gate. If her friends ditched her....

"Kagome!" Kagome tuned to see Miroku, Sango, and Kouga.

"Hey you guys!! What took you so freaking long?" Kagome said irritated.

"Hey I'm on time for once!" Kouga said as the group laughed.

"Hello Kagome." Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She smiled warmly at them.

"Okay you guys!!!! Where should we go to first?" Sango said cheerfully.

"Ummmm.... Okay lets go on Diablo's death first!!" Kagome said excitedly.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as she made her way to the ride. It had a giant vertical drop, the largest in the country! It hand 7 loops, and you had to stand as you were pulled through the ride. There were 4 cars that held 9 people, 3 in each row. Kagome situated herself between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sango was on the outside, Miroku was in the middle and Kouga was on the end. The ride started as Kagome screamed. They reached the top of the hill. They lingered a minute, in which Kagome grabbed both the boys hands. She closed her eyes. As she prepared for the long drop. Inuyasha had a small smile. Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled at her fear of the ride. The ride dropped as Sango, clutching Miroku arms screamed. Kagome smiled as the wind thrashed her hair. Kouga raised his hands convinced he could catch a bird, because they were so high in the air. The loop caused Kagome to grasp her shoe tightly, as she almost lost it. She laughed with mirth as they began to come to the station. She got out of the ride with wobbly legs, and weak knees. Sango looked as white as a ghost, as Miroku looked positively ecstatic.

"What next guys." Kagome said as she stood weakly. She looked at Kouga who was looking off into the distance. She turned to see Ayame. Turning back to Kouga, she nodded as he hugged her before running off to find "his" beloved Ayame. Kagome was ecstatic he was finally out of his "Kagome is mine" Phase. Miroku had gone through that phase to, until he met Sango. She chuckled inwardly. They hit it off easily, and she smiled at the shyness they still had. She smirked as an idea appeared in her mind.

"Hey let's split up into groups and meet at 5. Then we can go the Karaoke bar, sing, and get some food. Groups are Miroku and Sango, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I." Kagome suggested. Miroku nodded and grinned realizing Kagome's plan. Sango blushed and nodded. They left as Kagome turned to the two guys. "Okay let's go on the mystery killer, okay?" The boys nodded as Kagome trudged on. They waited in line, chatting, Kagome, not noticing the death glares the two sent each other. She turned to look if the line moved, when she noticed someone.

"Hey! You're the all-county gymnast, aren't you? Miki Hoshikota?" Kagome asked the person in front of her.

"Um...yes I am." The girl said embarrassed.

"You're so good!" Kagome said flattering the girl.

"Ummm....thanks." Inuyasha rolled his eyes: gymastics?

"I love you're pearls! They're beautiful!"

"Uhhh....thanks again. They're loading now, so let's get on?" Miki asked her two other friends. They sat in front, with Miki in the middle, while Kagome sat between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Behind her were only two people, who had been repeatedly kissing each other through out the line. The woman had brown eyes and hair. The man had black hair with brown eyes also. Behind them were 3 men who were dressed in black. Kagome raised an eyebrow at them but sat down. The man was behind her while the woman was behind Sesshomaru. The Bar came down. It was a vest sort of safety system. It fit the person perfectly before sticking still. The ride began to move as they went up a large hill. The ride hesitated before dropping down. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his features. They went up another hill before dropping down into a large tunnel. Kagome watched as goblins, imps, and demons appeared in front of her like a 3-d effect. Then she felt a cold moisture upon her nose. The sun spilt on to the roller coaster as she heard a scream. She looked behind her and screamed also. The guy behind her was missing his head. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked curiously at what made Kagome and the woman scream. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru appeared to have had widened eyes. The gymnast and her friends had palefaces. Kagome also had little color. The car came to a stop as they reached the station. Security immediately swarmed the car as crowds were pushed back. Kagome was stuck her...for a while.

A half hour later, a detective service and police league came on to the scene. Sesshomaru was leaning against a car while Kagome was surveying the scene. Inuyasha looked annoyed as the detective began to question him. Kagome walked over to the supposed "girlfriend" of the beheaded character. The police opened their bag to find a knife with red liquid on it. Kagome looked at it.

"Hey chief! We got the weapon!" The officer said. The girlfriend began to denying it.

"How could you, Yoko? You were his girlfriend?" Miki's friends said angrily.

"I didn't!" Yoko cried back. She was sobbing.

"Okay, this is over let's go now, lock her up." The chief said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome called. The chief turned his head. "She didn't kill him."

"Of course she did she has the weapon!" He claimed stubbornly.

"Look at the victim's neck. There is no way a kitchen knife could have cut so well."

"So who did it?" Kagome looked to the men in black. Then to the girlfriend. Finally, she looked to Miki and her friends. She sighed as she dropped her head. Sesshomaru stared at her with interest, while Inuyasha looked curiously. She lifted her hand and pointed.

"It was you!" Kagome yelled. Following the finger, it landed on Miki.

"But I wasn't close enough. You were right behind me, I couldn't have reached him!"

"It's an easy trick for someone with such skilled balance as a gymnast. Detective, may I show you a demonstration?" The detective nodded. "You'll be the victim. First, she placed the bag under her back when the safety lock came on. At the right time, she slipped out. Placing her legs into the vest with her back facing the front. She reached over me and slipped a louse over his head. She had a grappling hook connected to the end of the piano wire. She tossed it over the side, and the sheer momentum did the rest."

"That's impossible! I couldn't have done it!" Miki said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah? Then where are your pearls?" Kagome asked sadly. Miki looked at Kagome before dropping down and beginning to break into sobs.

"I did do it, I did! He was so cruel. I went out with him before he dumped me. A week later he went out with Yoko. I loved him! I couldn't bare the pain so I tried to commit suicide with some pills! But his thought plagued my mind, when I thought of this plan! The only way I could be happy was by getting ride of the thing that caused me pain!"

Kagome began to cry. It was so sad.

"I knew...I knew as soon as we got of the ride. A tear had landed on my face. You cried....you cried because of what you were about to do." Kagome said sadly.

The police took Miki away as Kagome left the scene with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Revenge, how cruel. Half the time murders and suicides are caused because of lack of trust and misunderstandings. What is life but the prey of death? (I thought of that!!!:D)" Kagome asked heart fully. She sighed before smiling once again. "Can't let it get us down! Man we've been gone for like ever! It's already time to meet the gang!"

They walked in silence before Inuyasha asked a similar question the brewed in Sesshomaru's head.

"How did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

"How did I do what?" Kagome replied.

"How did you solve that mystery?"

"I use to read mysteries all through middle school. I loved Sherlock Homes and wanted to be just like him for a time."

"He is not real." Sesshomaru added after silence for so long.

"Yeah, but that's not the way I view it. It's like a glass half empty or half full. Someone had to create those mysteries and the character." Kagome said with a smile.

"We're here!" Inuyasha said happily. He was so hungry.

"'Bout time! I'm so starved!" Kagome said as he stomach growled. She began to blush prettily, Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru let out a short chuckle. They walked inside. People began to compliment Kagome on her skills as she blushed more and mumbled thanks. They spotted Sango and Miroku in the corner and headed over.

"Congrats, my little detective!" Sango said happily.

"Hey, I had to solve it, that other detective was so stupid! Like a kitchen knife could cut so cleanly! Believe me! I know...I've tried!" Kagome said with an evil smile. The group etched away. As she began to chuckle and smirk. She finally snapped out of it when the waitress arrived.

The waitress took their orders.

"Sooo....how was your guys' time?" Kagome asked.

"Good. We were trying to go on all the rides, unfortunately, Sango dear, refused to go on Hades Hell" Miroku said with a sigh. Kagome and Inuyasha began to laugh.

"Hey! Are you kidding? That ride is killer!" Sango said as she began to pout.

"yeah, I guess it is!" Kagome agreed.

The food arrived as the group began to eat hungrily.

"So tell me how you solved the mystery?" Sango asked.

"Well..." Kagome began as she described the mystery. She went to every detail, like how the cave echoed with a sickening shing and thump as the head pounced of the body and on to the floor.

"Great! Conversations topics!" Miroku said with a groan. Kagome giggled as she completed her food. After dinner, the group got ready for karaoke.

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly stopped. "Where's Kouga?!?!"

"Oh yeah!" Miroku said as he struck a thoughtful pose. "He left with this Ayame person. Said something 'bout not a date at the movies blah blah blah..."

"Nice Miroku! Thanks for tellin' me now!" Kagome said with a huff.

"Well you didn't ask!" He said as he held up his hands in defense. They walked over to the sushi bar.

"Okay! I'm gonna sing first! Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, Kagome! Show 'em what ya got!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome walked onto the stage. She was looking at the choices when she spotted one. She smiled to her self. As the music began to start. Then she began to sing.

"Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

so tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here"

SO SORRY I DIDN'T IPDATE LATELY!!! I promise to update at least once a month, probably more! So sorry!! Remember this is the last time to vote for pairings!


	5. Silver Savior Sweetened Flavor

Okay, her are the votes:

Sesshomaru: 59 (He is the winner)

Inuyasha: 49

I'm sorry…this chapter last time I posted it was stupid. Sorry.

Also sorry this is late: My comp has a major screwed up virus. Heh.heh. -.-'Gaia…

Some person said that I was using a part from Case closed. Duh. I said and I quote: "Borrowing a part from an anime called Case closed, okay?" Yeah. Any way, onward march! hehe I'm updating in March too! No pun intended though.

Note: I owe 3 chapters after this. I'll be getting around to it soon.

: **Silver savior Sweetened danger**

The group melted at the sweet melody that Kagome produced.

"That was beautiful" Sango said breathlessly. Kagome had never sung anything so … slow before. It was amazing.

"Thanks" Kagome replied with a blush. The 20 some people in the room also clapped, adding on to her blush.

Kagome walked down to her friends. They paid for there food as they walked away. Moving to the parking lot Sango said she would call Kagome tomorrow. Miroku left with Sango. Inuyasha had brought his car separate from Sesshomaru. He left after a chaste hug by Kagome (much to Sesshomaru discomfort), before speeding off into the night. Sesshomaru went off in his spyder with promises of tomorrow. Kagome waved goodbye as she proceeded to her bike. It was late by the time they got out of the restaurant. She threw her leg over her bike as she cranked the cycle and began to go. She sped down the road of the highway.

"Dammit!" Kagome screamed when she found herself stuck in traffic. She raised her body off her bike and found blinking lights in the distance. She watched the smoke rise in the highway light and sighed. 'Great more accidents.' She looked at her watch; it was 11:00 P.M. She moaned before looking around. She spotted an ally. She had often taken it home from school. It was mildly big to. It would be a short cut home. After she got out of the alley she would go through a park and 3 blocks later she would be home. Looking up again to confirm her decision, she revved her bike before cutting over and heading down the pathway. At this rate she would be home within the hour. She sped down the desolated way. Loving the way the wind grazed her skin when it broke through her close, she became disappointed when she turned into the park having to reduce the speed from 80 miles to a mere 60. She looked around. The lights were flickering creating a dark atmosphere. The aura was thick and clouded. Something whizzed at Kagome. She gasped as a knife embedded itself into the metal flesh of he bike. She tried to stop. The controls were jammed by how the knife had hit it. She gasped again as she was struck with realization. The bike was going to blow up.

She brought her feet to rest on the back of the seat. She scooted to the edge while keeping balance in the rushing winds. She was hesitant. If she jumped off she most likely would get a nice lot of injuries. But hesitation was not an option. Taking a deep breath, Kagome jumped off the bike, flipping her momentum. Just when Kagome was about to land, her bike blew. Parts of metal flew towards her grazing her skin and leaving behind trails of blood. Kagome's balance was thrown of as air was projected in every direction. She tumbled on the ground and cried out as she felt bruises and injuries come to full force.

She looked back at the last of her bike. She grimaced. Was that really her bike? It was smoldering and in a torrent of flames that lit the dark park. She sighed before fully addressing her injury. She propped herself on one elbow. She was covered in bruises and wounds that began to cake with blood. She lifted her good arm-the other one had been dislocated at the shoulder-and took of her helmet. It was scratched and deformed and she silently thanked herself for safety, but it could only do so much. She pushed herself up to her feet wincing as her ankle made it noticed. It was probably fractured if not sprained. She began limping home. It wasn't that far: maybe a mile…heh.heh… Kagome looked out into the night. There was a light by the path that was flickering. A branch crunched. She looked at the directions: what was that? Kagome began to flinch at every sound. Everything was beginning to spook her. 'Okay Kagome, no need to get paranoid.' Her eyes focused on shadows that began to surround her. She backed up to the pole of the park light. It flickered on and off. Each time the shadows were closer. Then they stopped. The light flickered off. Kagome held tight against the pole. It flickered back on. She almost screamed at the sudden appearance of a man with dark long hair and piercing eyes.

She glanced around. There were 10 others. She looked for a gang insignia. It was on there left arm. It was a black spider with two swords crossing over it- the shadow stalkers. She was injured and now in total mercy of the deadliest, vilest, and most wanted gang in the area. She couldn't believe her luck. She looked at the man who was eyeing her insignificantly. Her eyes widened in recognition. Before her stood the same man who Kikyou had cheated on Inuyasha with. "You…" Kagome's hoarse voice ran through the thick air. A thick laugh scratched against her ears as the man chuckled menacingly.

"Yes, I, but I do have a name" the man said in flowing sarcasm. An air of confidence flew around him in a rapid change of emotion. "I am Naraku, leader of the shadow stalkers."

Kagome couldn't believe her misfortune. First her bike blows and then she's on the top of the toughest gang in her district's shit list. Yep. Today was just turning ever so wonderful. "What do you want with me?" Kagome's voice rang clearly, much to her surprise.

"One. You hit Kikyou. Not only do I not like kissing an ugly face, but she got pissed to. Two. She got further pissed at being disowned. So, I'll be taking care of you." Naraku said with an evil grin. "However, you look so good; I think I might not kill you." A gleam formed in Naraku's eyes as Kagome looked at him in horror. He grabbed her cheek with his hand and slowly began to lower his head down. Kagome glazed over in shock before gaining control again. Taking her gang she pulled it sharply against his face. He pulled back. A hand print was forming.

"I'd rather die." Kagome emphasized each letter.

Naraku's lips closed tightly as his eyes narrowed. "That can be arranged." Naraku lashed out. He snapped his fingers as two boys stepped forward. The both looked similar. "These are the target twins" Naraku said as he stepped away from Kagome, his back turned. Kagome noticed a knife in the taller one's hand. It was the same knife that had pierced her bike. "Do you know how the got their names, Kagome?" Kagome mentally shuddered when he said her name, but she concealed it. In response, she glared at him hatefully. "They have never missed a target. As a matter of fact, it was Juuroumaru here that disabled your bike, though it was Kageroumaru who told him here to aim. They work well together. I leave your death to them, lest these other fools can not accomplish it. Which judging by your injuries is a false belief?" Naraku began to chuckle as he walked away in to the shadows.

Kagome looked around. This was defiantly not a good thing. There were 10 including the twins. She forced herself into fighting stance, though she knew that it was slightly off balance from her ankle problem. They began to circle her. She put her senses on high alert. There! The first one attacked her as she blocked the punch easily. He came at her again with a low kick. She did a low block before punching him again. He crumpled to the floor as if to signal the rest to join the fight. They charged at her throwing punches and kicks. She barely dodged them as they were thrown at her.

Her ankle was throbbing and her other arm was still useless, but she ignored the pain. She finally stumbled as a punch landed on her dislocated shoulder popping it back into place. It was still some how injured, but she could move it. She rolled on her side on the grass below her nearly getting a fist implanted into her face. She hopped up as fast as she could.

Something caught in her eye. The twins weren't even going after her. They were just standing there, observing. She began to play offense. She felt sick as she heard the sickening crunch of her knuckles crunching the bone of the men. That one was knocked out. She front kicked another in the gut, knocking out the air from him. Her kick hadn't been as strong as normal because she couldn't strain too much on her left ankle long. Her right shoulder socket was still aching from her dislocation as she blocked the man's punch and kicked him again, sufficiently knocking him unconscious. She sighed 3 down, 7 to go. Another one came at her from behind. She grabbed his incoming fist and flipped him. She screamed in agony as her right shoulder ached in protest.

She dropped to one knee. The day was beginning to wear her down now. She rose up again as she began dodging in defense once more. A movement caught her eye. The taller twin was missing and the shorter one was looking smugly at her. A bright light flashed around the park before she felt a sharp stinging sensation at the back of her neck. She fell to her knees. Kageroumaru…he was judging her moves…looking for her weak spot. Her eyes began to close as she spotted silver hair…

* * *

SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru was irritated. He was beginning to like Kagome more each day. The way she sang was beautiful and the way she had solved the case with such logic was astounding. He hated to admit it, but he really was beginning to like Kagome a lot. He was on his way home when he came to a stop light. 'Inuyasha was probably home already' Sesshomaru thought as he stared at the red light. He heard a loud rumbling and turned his head to witness a blue sports car run through the red light at an incredible speed. He watched in mild shock as another on coming car crashed into the side of the blue car. The blue car was sent tumbling. He took out his cell.

"Hello, 911 how may I help you?"

"There has been an accident at the corner of 6th and 7th."

"Are there any injuries?"

"I assume so."

"There are services on their way, thank-you."

"So what happened?" The detective asked as Sesshomaru glared from the chair he was sitting in. In front of him was a rather large man dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and tie behind a desk. Sesshomaru silently cursed his own eyes for viewing the accident and the especially the two idiots who happened to them. The two people were both mildly hurt, the man in the blue car more so than the teenager in the truck that hit it. When the light turned green, Sesshomaru went through it and parked in a near-by parking lot. He walked over to the accident and he and the teen boy who had gotten out of his truck virtual uninjured, helped the man in the blue sports car out of his flaming vehicle. Once they were a safe distance away. The teen began to have a paroxysm about his parent's car and losing his license. Sesshomaru had tuned him out after that and called his brother to tell him it would take a while.

When the paramedics, fire truck, and police cars Sesshomaru was thoroughly agitated. The police officer told him he had to stay for questioning as the cars were being put out and the victims being put in the ambulance. So here he was in the office of the detective retelling his story for the um-tinth time. His annoyance was clearly shown.

"I will not be telling this story again. Get your tape recorders if you must." Sesshomaru snapped angrily. The detective immediately set his pad of paper down and got a tape recorder out of his desk. Sesshomaru glared at the man as he visible shuddered. Sesshomaru almost smirked at the obvious discomfort of the small man before him. Sighing and rubbing his temples he again retold the story.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was finally out of that hellhole. He went over to his car and pulled out his cell phone to call Inuyasha and tell him he would be home soon. A rapid beeping stopped him. He went to listen to his messages.

"Beep Please enter your password, then press pound." Sesshomaru typed his 2-digit password. "You have 5 new messages."

"Beep Hey Sesshomaru this is Inuyasha." Sesshomaru got in his car and sat down. Inuyasha said almost…frightened? His voice was cracking as Sesshomaru listened to the rest of the message. "It's Kagome…she's not home. None of us know where she is. She should've been home by now, even if she passed by the accident. Is she with you? She isn't with any of us and we're all worried. Please call right away." Sesshomaru eye's glazed over. Kagome wasn't with any of them? He began listening to the rest of the messages while driving home.

"Beep Hey Sesshomaru sniff sniff This is Sango, do you know where Kags is? We're really worried. Please call ASAP." Sesshomaru was getting even more worried.

"Beep Sesshomaru? This is Kouga, I know you might not know me a lot but I'm one of Kags' friends. Is she with you? Call soon."

"Beep This Miroku, Listen Sesshomaru, Kagome isn't here. We're hoping she is with you but we have a feeling she isn't. Please call. If she isn't with you, call anyway, we can set up a search plan." Sesshomaru dropped his phone as he found himself at another stop sign. Where was she? He looked at his watch. Almost 12:30 A.M. Where the hell was she? He was starting to get really worried.

"Beep Hello Sesshomaru, dear? This is sniff Mrs. Higurashi. I'm Sniff Kagome's mom. Do you know where she is? She isn't answering her phone and I'm so worried Sniff. Please if you have any idea please call us. Sniff I just want my baby home…" The rest of the phone was cut off as Kagome's mom began to sob. Sesshomaru assumed she had dropped the phone by now.

"End of new messages." Sesshomaru began to dial his phone.

"Sesshomaru? Is she there? Please tell me she's with you!" Inuyasha practically yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, she isn't. Now I'm already west of the amusement park heading down route 246. I'll search here to her house. You guys split the rest of it between yourself." Sesshomaru could practically picture Inuyasha nodding his head.

"Yeah, Sess. Let's just bring her home safe." Inuyasha said with a sigh. He heard a "Cell phones!" in the background by Miroku who had screamed it at Inuyasha. "And Sesshomaru, we don't need to lose both of you, so keep your cell on and tell us everything you find, we'll do the same."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he hung up and began to search for Kagome, his Kagome.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness. I'm working on it. I owe you guys 3 more chapters before I'm caught up. Anyway, review, and thanks for the love! More Chappie's soon to come.

Post Script:

Sorry the 1st copy of this was crappy, I was out of it. Just send me a PM on Gaia (Flippinfilippino) and tell me to ruse my muse. I'll try and get one out for you. Anyway, stay toned! And happy springs break!


	6. Guardian Angel

Here ya go. Another one's coming too. Sorry, been busy-soccer, rock climbing, honor society, State convention of student gov. :sigh: my busy life.

* * *

:; Wake to your arms

* * *

Guardian Angel

* * *

: Fall asleep with no harm

Sesshomaru had searched for ages. He had looked everywhere he had any thought she could be. He had searched every café, library, poetry readings: everything. He was driving down the same road where the accident was. There was probably glass still at the sight-glass… he was distressed about Kagome and if his tire was flat: there was no way he could get to her. He slowed down before stopping. It was late and no one was out. He stopped in a nearby parking lot of a store. He looked around. The whole road must have been brutally backed up. His brother and his friends were lucky they missed it. They had come before the accident. It was horrible that the accident was on such a main road, everyone from their group had to use it to get home as well as half the population of the city.

Sesshomaru paused. He repeated that sentence. Everyone from their group had to use it to go home. The accident would be backed up for miles. Knowing Kagome, she wouldn't want to worry her family. She was probably too lost to even remember about her cell and call home. She must have token a short cut. He slowly went down the empty road, searching for an alley clear and big enough to fit her bike and send her to her home. He found a large enough alley for his car to fit in and headed down it. It was big enough to fit his car without scraping the sides of his car. He drove slow to find any trace of her. There was paper and garbage from the cans outside. They looked to have been blown about. He continued on. The alley was beginning to turn as he reached the end. He stopped at the end and looked both ways. There was nothing coming on the barren road. He turned right into a park, he didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be here. There was some dark aura circling the park…and…he had this pang in his chest he couldn't blow away. He was driving slowly. His Brights were on.

A trail of one wheel caught in his lights. He parked and exited. The wheels were the size of a motorcycle. He bent down to examine the trail. They were fresh. If this was Kagome's trail-which he was pretty sure they were-then she had gone through her less then an hour earlier. He went into his car and began down the course. Picking up his cell phone, he began to call Inuyasha.

"Hello?" The anxious voice on the other side said.

"I think I found her."

"Really? Where? Where are you? Is she okay?" An onslaught of questions filled out.

"I'm at the park at 17 and 20. I haven't found Kagome yet but there was a trail that looked like her bike. Call the others. I'm going to find her. Without another say, Sesshomaru hung up on his younger brother and focused as he drove down the path. He followed the trail. The pang in his stomach was really getting to him. He had never felt like this before. It was like he could sense something was coming. He had no idea what it was, but it appeared it was not good. He noticed a swerve in the tracks and looked ahead to spot a burning mass of metal. Walking as close as he dared, he recognized the charred slab as Kagome's bike. The feeling in his gut was hurting ten times worse now. He looked around to figure out what was happening. There was a spot where fire had fallen on and random metal was spewed about. In bedded deep within the flesh of the bike, there was one silver dagger. Its handle had a dark dragon whirling around it.

Sesshomaru had seen that design before…but where? His eyes widened with recognition. The Shadow Stalkers-they were the rulers of the area. What had she gotten herself into? Sesshomaru looked around once more. There was a spot where the ground was imprinted. He assumed that was where Kagome landed. He spotted a red drop. It was blood. Looking at the direction it let, he got into his car and followed it.

Sesshomaru entered the scene just as Kagome fell unconscious at the feet of the target twins. 5 other gang members were around her and 3 were mangled and unconscious on the ground. He rocketed out of his car and sped toward them. He punched the first one causing a domino effect to knock over the second one. The one he punched was unconscious. The other one was struggling to stand as the rest of the gang surrounded him.

The target twins had stepped back to observe. He could take the gang fools down easy, but the target twins were another story. He had to take one or the other out. But which was the easier? They both relied on each other and needed each other. He dodged a fist and unconsciously began to fight. He felt blood speckle on to his face as he punched another one unconscious. The target twins were staring at him as he stared back. He tumbled back as he felt a fist hit his stomach. He stumbled to catch his breath. When it was obtained, he knocked the owner of it unconscious. He focused at the worse again. They would attack him eventually; when they found his weakness. But what if he created a false weakness? Maybe he could pretend that the punch really did a number on him; a shortness of movement from shortness of breath.

He took another hit to the stomach, this time wincing on purpose and faking the true extent. When the first brother told the second one what to do, Sesshomaru would see and counter attack. He started moving slower, his movements became sluggish as he acted fatigue. He knocked out another gang member. One gang member left. He saw the elder of the brothers' nod at his younger brother as they began to whisper. In a flash the younger one came at him. Sesshomaru was right in his prediction as he efficiently blocked a hit to the stomach. He almost laughed at the expressions of the remaining conscious members. With a swift strike to the head, the target twin was knocked unconscious. He watched the shock play out on the face of the other target twin and gang member.

He felt a sharp hit at his back and was momentarily distracted as the target twin was collected in his brother's arms and then run away. Sesshomaru was ready chase after when he remembered Kagome. Looking in her direction he hurried to her. He scooped her in his arms tenderly. He placed her in the front seat of his car gently, before speeding of to the hospital. With a swift motion, he pulled out his cell and hit speed dial.

"Sesshomaru, have you found her ye-" 'Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshomaru interrupted.

"She's unconscious. Shadow stalkers are after her. She was token down by the target twins. I'm taking her to the hospital. Call everyone else and tell her." Sesshomaru hung up and gazed at Kagome. A light fell on to her face as Sesshomaru became angry. Whoever did this was going to die, die a horrible fuckin' death. He would make sure of it.

* * *

: meow mix

* * *

Sesshomaru charged in through the automatic door. He was immediately spotted by a female nurse.

"What on earth happened?" The nurse asked eyes wide. Sesshomaru glanced at her name tag: Nurse Toki.

"She was in a fight. Where is a doctor?" Sesshomaru asked. The nurse motioned him to follow as she pulled up a rolling bed for Kagome. Sesshomaru placed her on it and the nurse began to lead him away. They came to a room with a red light over the door way. He began to step in as he watched the door swing open to spot a couple of doctors inside. He followed Kagome only to be pushed back by the nurse.

"Oh, no you don't! No disturbing for a while. Wait in the main lobby, just right over there." Sesshomaru followed her finger to the way he had come. "I'll come get you when you are allowed to come to her room." Sesshomaru seemed to consider the choice before finding it acceptable. He walked slowly to the room. Sitting down in the uncomfortable chair, he looked around to find something to do while waiting. A man with curly brown hair began to walk towards him. He was wearing a blue ER suit as Sesshomaru wondered where he saw him from. His mind flashed to the accident he saw earlier. He was one of the people from the ambulance.

"Wow, you've saved two people in one day. What are you a guardian angel?" The man said as he sat next to Sesshomaru.

"I'm no guardian angel." Sesshomaru said turning a glare to the man.

"Oh, but it appears you are. That girl you brought in looks half dead. What the hell happened to her to make her that way?" Sesshomaru raised his eye brows at the blunt man. The man didn't seem to interpret the glare Sesshomaru was sending because he was still there. "My name is Yuki." Honest. Yes that name did fit him.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

: If ever a time to be concerned-when your head is stuck in a toilet…in a depot store…

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku ran into the room. Mrs. Higurashi followed soon after. Kouga was on his way over, but had not yet made it.

"How is she?" Sango asked, practically pouncing on Sesshomaru.

"I do not know. They have kept her inside for over an hour." Sango looked ready to strangle Sesshomaru.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked worried at the amount of time she had been gone.

"It was the Shadow stalkers. There was an accident on the way home. I witnessed it. I assumed Kagome took a short cut through the allies. I followed one into a park. I found her bike flaming. The target twins jammed the controls and connected gas with the gears. It was on fire. My guess is she was walking when they caught her. They messed her up bad."

"Why would she be a target of the shadow stalkers?" Sango asked confused.

"Kikyou is going out with the leader." Inuyasha said. "The same one at the club." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou must have sent them after Kagome." Miroku added.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Higurashi looked on with confusion.

They were interrupted when a doctor came in.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Unagi. I assume you are here for Kagome Higurashi?" the doctor continued with nods. "I have some good and bad news. Which one first?"

"Bad news." Kouga said as he took of his jacket and moved toward the group holding a dozen red roses in his hand.

"The bad news is Kagome is in a coma."

"Will she be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Tears already forming in her eyes.

"Yes. She is recovering wonderfully. We suspect the coma will only last for a few days a week at the most."

"What is the good news?" Miroku asked inquisitively.

"What happened to her is a paper cut compared to the usual work of the SS. She is lucky she had you as a savior," the doctor said turning to face Sesshomaru.

"Where is she now?" Sesshomaru asked, recovering from the shocking silence.

"Room 219. You can all go in, but only one can stay nights with her. We assumed she would be having a sleeping visitor, so a bed has already been placed near her bed. You only have a half hour to visit."

The group hurried down to the room to make the time. They timidly stepped inside.

In the light from the parking lights outside, held an angel of broken beauty. Her hair was black and flowing from her person on the soft fluttering pillow. The white hospital gown pulled off from her shoulder: revealing a jagged gash. Her face lay bruised and her right eye was swollen blue. Wounds that littered her body were covered by white hospital gauze.

Sango fell to her knees at Kagome's bed. Afraid to grasp her hand within her own. Sobs broke free from her mouth: mangled and hoarse. Miroku gently lifted Sango and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll take her home: she really can't handle this." Miroku said gently. He carried through the door as Kouga held it open. Kouga slowly walked towards the bed. Poor Kagome, he thought, she did not deserve this. He placed the roses on the stand by her bed. He looked at his watch. It was so early this morning. He had to go home. His brothers and mother would be worried for him. He sighed before staring at Kagome once more. He would visit tomorrow. Now, he knew that Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would be there for her.

Inuyasha fell back into the chair positioned near her bed. On the other side of the bed Kagome was in, was another bed that was wheeled in. It was his fault. Kagome was fine until he messed with Kikyou. Kikyou was his girl friend at the time. If they weren't going out: Kagome wouldn't have punched her. The heart monitor and gadgets around him were beeping.

Sesshomaru felt a turning in his stomach as he looked at Kagome. She looked so…lifeless…so dead…and nothing like the energetic Kagome he knew, he missed. His brother was slumped in the chair obviously distressed. He blamed himself, Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"You couldn't have done anything. There was nothing you could do and it isn't your fault. One way or another Kagome would have done something to get herself introduced to them." Inuyasha took comfort in the words as he stood. "Now go home, Inuyasha. She will be here tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru skeptically but left without argument.

"I'll go home to." Mrs. Higurashi said as she began to leave. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to leave but a hand was held up to silence him. "I have another child and family waiting to know about Kagome. You stay here." In a flash, it was just Sesshomaru and Kagome…Kagome and Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru liked the idea.

* * *

:meow mix

Sorry for lateness. So sorry. Read my profile and check out which story should be added first.

random lines:

* * *


	7. Awaken Truth

Yes. A New chapter. Here you go. Another one is in the process. Please vote on which story I should start after these. The end is approaching.

* * *

I wake to your eyes…

* * *

**Awaken Truth

* * *

**

What Beautiful eyes….

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wearily. His head was resting on Kagome's bed, though a cot was placed near. His hand gripped hers. He gazed up at her still unconscious body. The pallor of her skinny was frightening, but she was alive: and that was what mattered. Why was she injured? She didn't deserve it. How was she connected to Naraku? She shouldn't be. Sesshomaru felt his heart begin to race at the thought of Naraku trying to injure Kagome again. NO! Sesshomaru wouldn't let him. Kagome was his! His to protect! She would forever be safe now! Always! Sesshomaru gazed down once more. Kagome was still asleep. He looked at the clock; it was 9:00 AM. Visiting hours just started, Kagome's family and friends would be here soon. The door opened. Well speak of the devil…

"How is she?" Inuyasha's ruff, loud voice, was lowered and worried.

"Fine, asleep, but fine." Sesshomaru answered with a sigh. He really wanted her to wake up now. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Sesshomaru asked, realizing it was Friday.

"Aren't you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. He was answered with a glare. "yeah, well I'm going soon. I was just checking to make sure she was okay." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "I'll tell the teacher you couldn't make it to school today, later"

Sesshomaru stared as Inuyasha left the room. Sesshomaru was smart, and he was able to obtain the freedom of being able to miss school and be able to make up the extra work. Kagome was also brilliant, but she had been unconscious for a long time, and he was sort of wondering when he would to see her dark lovely eyes once more. He heard the door creak and turned his head to view the visitor, or visitors. It was the doctor and Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi took a seat in the chair near her daughter.

"I have some bad news." The doctor said, sad to have to repeat the phrase once again to another family. His sadness was multiplied when he saw the forming tears in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked frightened.

* * *

:Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha walked into school. Judging by the looks of the people around him, something big happened. Sango and Miroku were at his side. The red back pack that he had slung over his shoulder dropped as he spotted a dagger piercing his metal locker. The dagger connected a white envelope to his locker. Ripping the dagger out of its hold, he noticed the emblem on the end of it.

"Isn't that the emblem of the target twins, from Naraku's gang?" Sango asked confused at the sharp blade in school no less.

"Yes, it is. But didn't Sesshomaru take both of them out when he got Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah…He did. They probably are recovering. Check out this note! We have to show Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, his eyes suddenly seeing red. Damn that Naraku.

_"Dear Inuyasha,_

_How unfortunate that I did not finish that little girl Kagome, off. She is a sad thing, beautiful, but an ersatz of Kikyou. Next time, not only will Kagome die, but so will your little gang, including Sesshomaru, that is, unless, Kagome is already dead. The injuries might not have killed her right away, but where she was injured may keep her in a fate worse than death. Next full moon, in 4 days, gets ready for your death. The park where Kagome died. Until then._

_Eternally yours,_

_Naraku & Kikyou"_

* * *

: Kagome

* * *

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked frightened.

"No, but she is close." Doctor Unagi took the x-rays and posted them on a light screen. He took a pen and began pointing to the pictures. "As you can see, the highlighted area is where the danger lies. Her frontal lobe is injured. The front part of the brain involves in planning, organizing, problem solving, selective attention, personality and a variety of "higher cognitive functions" including behavior and emotions. Its damage here is different then anything we have ever seen. She has a 25 of living and a 10 chance of waking up, and of that 10, she has 5 of not recovering all of the emotions she had for certain people and might not even remember your face.

Her temporal lobe was also injured. There are two temporal lobes, one on each side of the brain located at about the level of the ears. These lobes allow a person to tell one smell from another and one sound from another. They also help in sorting new information and are believed to be responsible for short-term memory. She has injured her right lobe which is mainly involved in visual memory (i.e., memory for pictures and faces). We'll find out her situation at the most, in two days. If she does wake up, she might not be who she used to, and she might not know you. If she does wake up, she'll need to wear a helmet for a couple of days, because if she has another concussion so soon, she'll…die." The doctor said sadly. He quietly excused himself for more patients.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter, her hand was clasped in her own and tears began to fall on them both. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide in shock. Kagome-the Kagome he loved, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with-she could be dead. Sesshomaru couldn't handle it, she was everything he ever wanted and dreamed, plus more. He wouldn't let her die. He turned to the sobbing woman next to him and embraced her. She began to sob into his shirt. He ignored the soggy material now clinging to him (no not the woman).

"Kagome will live. She is strong. Death can not capture her, for she is like the earth and is always living" Her mother nodded and sat back in her chair. Sesshomaru was right, she was strong.

"You know Sesshomaru," Mrs. Higurashi said as she wiped her tears with some tissues nearby. "Do you know why Kagome was always behind some sort of mask, some sort of façade?" He was answered with a head shake negatively. "We are a rich family. My ex-husband worked in a business corporation. He barely had time for the family. But he did have time for someone else." Sesshomaru listened intently at the melancholy voice of Mrs. Higurashi's tale. "He was secretly committing adultery. His secretary was a beautiful young thing, and I, unfortunately haven't kept my past looks after two children. For one reason or another, he began to buy her things and see her. We had no evidence but I felt it was coming from the coldness of his touch and the lingering emotions fading still. When the day came that he told me about the affair, Kagome and little Souta were asleep. Souta was 4 and Kagome was 8. Kagome was secretly awake though, in the stairs holding the stuffed animal, a dog named Fluffy.

When my ex told me about his decisions and how he was moving out and sending the divorce papers I knew it was time to let him go. Minoru told us his stuff would be picked up and went out into the pouring. Kagome was young but somehow understood what was happening. When I turned to go back to bed, Kagome ran down the stairs and out in the rain. Minoru was getting in the taxi and turned to find Kagome running down the stairs. Somewhere near the bottom she fell on a rock that sliced her calf, hence the scar. But she, ever stubborn got up and got to Minoru. She was drenched as she handed him Fluffy.

I was rushing down to get her but I heard her shout, "You promised me you'd never leave and you lied, you promised you'd make it to my gymnastics but never went, you said you loved me, and you lied again. I don't want any of the stupid promises you gave me or the stupid things you gave me. I didn't care about the toys of cool things you brought me; you could've given me anything, the sun, the moon, and the stars. I just wanted you, and that was the one thing you couldn't give me." Then she turned and began limping towards me. What hurt the most was the fact that he didn't try to stop her. He just left." Sesshomaru looked at the broken woman crying in front of him.

"We kept in touch and he bought her many wonderful things, but she just sent them back. The day after our divorce he got married to his secretary. It was a large wedding, much larger and much more expensive than mine, but it was beautiful.

Two years after the marriage when Kagome was 11, Minoru was murdered. The will had suddenly been altered to have everything go to his new wife. She was a gold digger and also a murder. She was imprisoned for life after the police caught her mistakes and prints. The will the lawyer had that the wife didn't know about wasn't altered, so all of the money went to us.

Kagome began to dress up in a façade and wanted to wait for the right time to unveil, unfortunately the incident with Inuyasha didn't work but thanks to you, I'm sure she will be fine. I think you both have broken through each other's facades." With a quick glance at the clock, Mrs. Higurashi got up to leave. "Is there anything you need Sesshomaru?"

"Could I possibly get another shirt and some food?" Sesshomaru said glancing at his soiled shirt.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed before nodding. "No problem at all, if there is anything else, just call my house and I'll bring it."

She was almost at the door, when she turned to Sesshomaru and looked directly at him before leaving him with some food for thought. "They say if you talk to a flower seed, it will grow faster. Maybe if you talk to a flower lost in winter, she'll find spring once again." Then she left.

Sesshomaru sat there for a while, how long? He didn't know he leaned over Kagome and stared at her sleeping visage, how he yearned for her brilliant eyes once more. Would talking to her really bring her back? He doubted his voice could call her but he would try, he leaned over. He stared at the angel's face in front of him. "Kagome…" He tasted her name out loud. He leaned lower, to put words in her mouth.

"Yo, Sess!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He was a cm from Kagome's lips. He immediately brought his head back up.

"What, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru replied as he survived the persons in front of him. Sango and Miroku had also come and it appeared that they ran into something bad, judging by the pallor of their faces.

"We've got trouble. Here, read this note" Sesshomaru said as he passed a white envelope. Sesshomaru growled as he crushed the note in his hand. "He will not take Kagome."

"But what about the other part, I mean, how is Kagome doing?" Sango said as she hid behind Miroku, scared at the growling display. Sesshomaru instantly softened.

"She is getting better physically." Sesshomaru said, although sadness was detected in his voice. "But mentally, she has little chance of true recovery."

"What's that mean, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, getting mad at his round about ways.

"It means she has a 25 of living and a 10 chance of waking up, and of that 10, she has 5 of not recovering all of the emotions she had for certain people and might not even remember your face. She might not even have the same personality." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"How the fuck are you so calm? Dammit! She might not be Kagome any more and you're acting like it's the weather!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed Sesshomaru's collar. Sesshomaru snapped.

"How the fuck do you know how I feel? I've been here all fucking day, and I wont leave her! She's going to recover! I know it!" Sesshomaru screamed as he ripped free of Inuyasha gripped. Inuyasha recovered from his stupor and replied back.

"How the fuck do you know that?" He snarled.

"Because I need her! I love her, Inuyasha! This wont ever happen again and she will be live!" Sesshomaru said as he slumped down next to her. Sango, who had been watching behind Miroku moved between the two brothers. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Here in this room, although Kagome can not see of hear it, she can sense the love from the people her. We all love her and she has never been on to let down her friends. She loves us too much to leave, and I know that she is strong enough to overcome anything that Naraku can throw at her." Sango said. The room grew quite as all the occupants silently agreed with her. The silence was broken by Miroku.

" But right now, we have to worry about what's going to happen in 4 days. We need to be prepared and we need to take Naraku down." He was answered by a nod as the group began to discuss the upcoming events.

* * *

: Sigh

* * *

Sorry. It's been a while. Like usual, I get a sort of brain block. I have the plot, I just need to fill in the details. Anyway, sometimes, I kind of need a random review to help me. So if I don't update in a while send a little reminder too me, and I'll probably get back on it. Behind the Mask lies Beauty will be update soon, too.

Hin-chan


	8. Who are you

Here is the next chapter!

Who are you?

The Brain—is wider than the Sky—  
For—put them side by side—  
The one the other will contain  
With ease—and You—beside—

Emily Dickinson:

Sesshomaru was pissed. He was pissed that the school was getting angry with him and he was pissed he had to do his homework. He was pissed he couldn't concentrate. He was pissed that Kagome had not awoken and it had been a day. He was also pissed at himself for not being able to protect her. But he was really pissed at Naraku. While a note had come earlier in the same fashion as the first, it said the same thing except it was 3 days. It had also added the phrase 'don't call the police, or blah blah blah.' It didn't matter. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Naraku was about to bite the big one. He glared at the homework on his lap. Inuyasha had brought it after school while checking on Kagome. Sango and Miroku had also come, too, along with Kouga, and a pretty red-head who accompanied him. She looked too had known Kagome, judging by the flowers she brought as well as the tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. His eyes turned to Kagome's unresponsive body. He felt himself soften. When had he fallen so hard for her? He hardly went on a date, if you counted the amusement park with Inuyasha along with them. Then there was Club Wave. He really couldn't believe he had gone there; his father's influence, of course. It was good to see Inuyasha grow-up.

When they were little and with their father being rich, one of them was bound up to end up spoiled. While Sesshomaru had become indifferent for personal reasons, Inuyasha became greatly loved for his outburst of emotions, as oppose to no emotion shown. While Sesshomaru was incredibly smart and gifted, Inuyasha was charming. Both were also good looking. While Sesshomaru did not abuse his good fortune, Inuyasha had; the victim being Kagome. Sesshomaru thought back to Kagome's past. The cheating at hand of Inuyasha must have been much worse and more so a betrayal considering that fact that her father had also cheated. Speaking of Kagome; Sesshomaru began to digress from his work further. He knew better than to underestimate an opponent especially a gang. Gangs were ruthless and he new first hand that they didn't care who they killed for the selfish desires. To take good measures, they would not contact the police right away, knowing that their wires were probably taped anyway. Sango, Miroku, Kouga and, Inuyasha were supposed to be coming soon. They were going to discuss the measures and steps to ensure the defeat of Naraku. They knew that they would defiantly be outnumbered, but they were all good street fighters, and he himself was also exceptionally well. As soon as Sesshomaru finished his thought, the gang stepped in.

"How's she doing?" Inuyasha said while glancing down softly.

"Well. She should wake soon." Sesshomaru said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What are we going to do?" Sango said, sitting down next to Kagome on the bed.

"We need to be prepared. If not, we may not leave alive." He continued.

"Then let's get started on this plan" Kouga said grabbing a sit on a nightstand by Kagome.

"_Kagome…Kagome…" _

"_nnngg…" _

"_Kagome…Kagome…"_

"_ugh…"_

"_Kagome…Kagome…"  
_

"_What?" Kagome opened her eyes. There before her was her…father. "Dad…"_

"_Angel, how are you?" the soft voiced man asked while gently hugging his daughter._

"_You're dead!" Kagome gasped pulling away, suddenly remembering the brusque murder. _

"_Only physically. I live within you, within your brother, within the shrine. I live all around you."_

"_You left us! You left us and this is all fake!" Kagome shouted, pointing a finger at him._

"_Whether I exist or not, you must listen to what I say now." Minoru said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a fatherly embrace. "You are chosen, Kagome! You have been chosen to have the gift!"_

"_What gift?" Kagome asked completely confused. Her father held her still._

"_Long ago, we had a power inside of us. It glowed and we could understand, expand and grow it. It has long since faded, many not knowing what we once had, and others, like you, possessing all of what you once had. But your body needs to be re-taught. You need to go into a meditated state." _

"_How, I don't know-"_

"_I need your memories, for they hold the answers."_

"_But what will I do?"_

"_You will wake. I will try it before it is too late. Now wake, others are concerned for you…leave."_

"_Dad?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Why don't you have the power, this gift?" a smirk fluttered across Minou's face. _

"_Apparently, it is only passed on to women in our family. Your grandmother and great-grandmother both had it." _

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, angel."_

:;;Do you still have dreams for me dream giver?

"So we basically have no plan besides fight?" Kouga asked, summarizing the half an hour of meeting they had.

"Don't put it so negatively, we just haven't created a solution yet." Sango said while whacking Kouga.

"Nnnngg…" a mumbled groan came through.

"Kagome?" Sango said rushing to her side, with the rest in tow.

"Nnnggg…"

"Get the doctor, Kouga" Miroku said as he looked around for a phone or something.

"Right!" Kouga said speeding away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered gently.

"Wake now, Kagome" Sesshomaru echoed. Blue eyes goggled up at the people above her. She slowly came to a sitting position with Sesshomaru helping her.

"Kagome you up!" Sango squealed throwing her body against hers in a tight embrace.

"Ummm...yeah…" Kagome murmured awkwardly.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Do you have a headache?" Sango said worriedly.

"No…" Kagome continued sheepishly.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Uhhh…Don't cry…uhhh…"

"I found the doctor!" Kouga exclaimed halting in front of the door out of breath. The doctor was also out of breath and had sweating gliding down his face.

"Let…me…check…on her." He said, taking out his medical instruments. He checked her pulse and eye focus before switching to several other measurements.

"okay, all seems well. Her pulse and heart rate are back, now we need to check on the other important details."

"What?" Sango asked.

"What did we just do," the doctor asked Kagome.

"…check up thing…?" Kagome mumbled.

"What is 2+2?"

"4."

"What is 9x9?"

"81."

"Good, basic math is there. Can you stand?" Kagome lifted from her bed and rolled off, placing her legs on the floor and standing up.

"Why are you doing this stuff, doc?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I'm making sure she doesn't have any brain damage. Right now it seems she doesn't, but in a case such as this, it is highly unusual. Maybe…"

"She doesn't have it! She's fine. Look!" Inuyasha said staring at Kagome

"Good. Now, Do you know who you are?"

"Kagome…?" She replied cocking her head to the side.

"Yes…now one final question. Do you know who these people are?"

"…no…" Kagome said sadly looking down at her fiddling fingers. The group was speechless as they looked on.

"I don't remember any of them."

Look for more updates soon

-Love hin-chan


End file.
